Got To Believe
by theguiltyprincess
Summary: Wishing on Stars. Praying for Miracles. Blowing on candles. The power of believing in magic is the love story of Mai Taniyama, an orphan who was left and well loved by her parents, and Oliver Davis, who used to be an orphan and deprived of love due to the recent loss of his twin brother. When the universe is against a love meant to be, Is it still possible even if you just believe?


AN: This was Heavily inspired by my favorite local telivision show :/ even the title is the same. I only borrowed like a few concepts but not the whole story itself

anyway enjoy :)

* * *

Prologue:

_~Magic~_

A young teary-eyed Mai had looked at her key, the only reminder of her parents, for the tenth time today. It was raining outside the orphanage. Made the orphanage gloomier than it already was.

All the children were asleep except for her. She sat by the window, sitting upon the make-shift chair out of cardboard boxes. She counted every drip of rain drop that ran down the window pane. She looked at the key in her hands once again.

"Please. Please. Please." She whispered.

Lightning struck, and thunder boomed through the room. Mai whimpered.

There was a knock on the Orphanage door and Mrs. Haruka had opened the door to reveal a pair of twins soaked in the rain along with a Late 40-year old woman who wore nothing but a frown as she entered the orphanage.

"I'm Ms. Hasegawa. I run the orphanage in the city." She heard the old lady introduce herself to Mrs. Haruka who was rustling around the orphanage for towels.

"Pleased to meet you." handed out the towels to the new comers, and eyed the twins curiously. "And who might you two be?"

"I'm Ichiro. This is my twin brother Kazuya." He pointed to the boy next to him as he towel-dry his hair.

"Let me show you to the office…" That was all my had heard until she heard footsteps lead upstairs.

-x-x-x-

"I leave them in your care Haruka." Mrs. Hasegawa had said before leaving.

Mai had ran back to her place and covered herself with her blanket when she heard footsteps approaching. The lights went on and she saw three shadows in front of her through the blanket.

"So… This is where you boys are going to sleep. I hope it's okay sleeping on the floor… They haven't given us any funds for the beds yet." said apologetically.

"It's okay." A boy said. Mai peeked out to see the identical twins. The one who spoke had a smile on while the other had his mouth set in a grim line.

"Well, I leave you two. Breakfast is at 7:30 tomorrow." announced before turning out the lights once again.

She heard the two boys lie down and say their goodnights before she turned on her flashlight.

When she removed her covers, she saw the serious boy was looking at her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Do you believe in magic?" Mai asked, completely ignoring his question.

"Well no. Magic is just tricks done by magicians. The mere quickness of the hand, the slightest movement, and that's it. That's magic." He says in a hushed tone remembering everyone was asleep except them.

"Know-it-all." Mai huffed, rolled her eyes and suddenly wide-eyed in an idea. "Come on!" She grabbed the boy's hand and silently ran from the room.

-x-x-x-

"What's so magical about the roof top?" He asked, eyeing the girl who was currently trying to unlock the door.

"You'll see." Mai smiled as she heard the click of the lock.

The door opened wide and revealed the dark sky of the country side. Stars shone and twinkled. The trees swung left and right from the remnant of the wind of the previous storm. The air smelt like fresh rain and nature.

"It's magic. How the stars are just there when you were born, you don't know where they'd come from. The moon is just there and it's shining brightly at us. From the very beginning of our lives, it was just there. No explanation." Mai explained as she sat at the edge.

"It's magic how we're here… and among the millions, bazillions, of people in the world. The world is so big… The galaxy is so big… and yet… we're here." She smiled.

"That's magic." She had told the boy who was now sitting beside her, admiring the sky along with her.

"I'm Mai. Mai and I don't have a last name yet." She held out her hand.

"I'm Kazuya. Kazuya and I don't have one too." He extended his.

-x-x-x-

"You are such a know-it-all." Mai huffed at Kazuya who smirked. "Thank you for praising my intelligence, Mai."

"Ugh. So full of yourself. A Na-ru…. Na-ru…. Narushishisuto!" She said angrily. Ichiro had rolled laughing at the girl trying to pronounce the word 'Narcissist' and failed.

Then her eyes held a mischievous glint. " I'll call you Naru then. Naru the Narushishisuto!"

Ichiro felt like he could die from laughing at the two.

"Mai, Naru, I've been looking everywhere." Ichiro called out

"What?" Mai asked Ichiro who was catching his breath.

"Ichiro. Out with it." Naru said impatiently.

"There's this lady who wants to adopt us Naru!" He said happily.

"By us…" Naru asked

"I mean me and you." Ichiro said happily until he realized at how crestfallen Mai looked.

"Oh, Don't worry Mai, I told them about you, and they know of a friend of theirs who would love to have a daughter like you!" Ichiro said and the girl's smile went from ear to ear.

"Where are they? I want to meet them." Naru said having more excitement than usual.

"They're over there, signing the papers." Ichiro dragged his twin.

Mai smiled. They had found a home and she will soon too.

-x-x-x-

"I promise We'll comeback again! Next week! Lue- Mom said that your future mom and dad will come the week after that and then we can come together. To England!" Ichiro told Mai as they bid goodbye to the orphanage.

"Promise me that Ichiro." She held out her pinky.

"I promise." He intertwined his pinky with hers.

"Promise me, Naru. Promise me you'd come back, no matter what." Mai held out her pinky.

"Hold out your hand." He ordered. She did so.

He put the only reminder of his parents, A wedding ring.

"My biological mother, gave me this. It's my only reminder of her." He said.

Mai was shocked and she smiled as tears streamed down her face.

"Hold out your hand." Mai said. He did so.

She put her only reminder of her parents, A key.

"That's the key to our house. I kept it after both of them passed away." Mai said.

"I'll come back to get that ring from you." He said.

"I'll need that key too…" Mai smiled

"Good-

"Until we meet again, Naru." Mai waved

"Until we meet again, Mai." He waved back before he heard the horn of the car. Ichiro had dragged him to the car, but his eyes could not leave her.

-x-x-x-

"Okay I'll tell him." Luella sighed. He did not want to break this news to his son like this. They were about to leave for the countryside to see her again. He was more than excited and more emotion filled and yet…

"Noll." She called out.

"Yes Mum? Are we leaving?" He asked curiously.

"Noll…. It's about Mai…"

-x-x-x-

Naru had insisted to the trip back to the countryside orphanage. Ichiro had stayed behind and locked himself up in his room. Mai was also his friend.

On the other hand, Naru thinks it was all a joke. She can't be…

Reality had hit him when he saw the remnants of what was once was his home was ash and burnt debris.

He saw a burnt piece of cloth on the ground. He inspected to see it was the blanket. The blanket he saw on his first night, where a girl came out of and showed him what magic was and made him believe.

"No one had survived?" He asked his adoptive mother.

She shook her head.

Naru took out the key from his pocket. Memories of her came flooding through his mind.

Luella saw for the first time, saw his usually-composed son, shed tears.

-x-x-x-

"Mai, this is your new home… It might not be as large—

"No. No. - I mean Okasan. It's perfect." She smiled.

"I'm so glad that you like the house, Mai." Mr. Taniyama, Her adoptive father had told her. She smiled.

They might not be as rich but they were loving parents, All Mai could ever want.

Mai looked out the car window and took out the ring.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my end of the promise."

* * *

R&R?


End file.
